Umemiya Seiichi
Umemiya Seiichi 'is a second year student of Ugumori High School and a strong willed player who is the ace pitcher of Ugumori High Baseball Club, and fourth batter. Appearance Umemiya's defining features are his pompadour and the thin, crescent moon shaped scar under his left eye. Character Umemiya is even more strong-willed than Sawamura. He is also very persistent, as seen with his multiple attempts to win Nao over. However, Nao remains reluctant to date Umemiya despite their many interactions (tree interactions). Plot Fall Tournament Umemiya spots Nao across the distance. There is eye contact, a spark between the two, and suddenly, Umemiya runs toward him with an axe in hand and his uniform is now a ?? black and red plaid shirt ?? There's also a five o'clock shadow on his face (courtesy of Jake Gyllenhaal) and he's running toward Nao faster than Kuramochi and his sprinty sprint little (hot) legs. When he reaches Nao, he swings the axe and Nao falls down loudly .. .. like a tree? Umemiya is a lumberjack and has just chopped a tree. His one true love. The tree named Nao. 2nd Round The date is July 4th. People consider it a day of freedom. So does Umemiya. Today is the day he freed himself from the tree. 3rd Round Before Ugumori and Seidou's match begin, Umemiya encounters Sawamura, Furuya and Haruichi in the bathroom. He is in one of the cubicles asking for a toilet paper from anyone outside. Sawamura throws in the toilet paper, and Umemiya thanks him upon coming out. He realizes they are from Seidou and is pleased to meet Furuya. He wonders who is more amazing, thinking of Narumiya's pitching and brags that he hit Narumiya's pitch. He then tells Furuya to not run away, adding that he wants an electrifying game. Manga chapter 273 The match starts with Seidou on the defense. With runners on first and second for Ugumori, Umemiya stands at bat. He hits from the first pitch but is a foul. He again hits the next and the batted ball goes past the fence. Ugumori quickly take the lead by three.Manga chapter 275 At the bottom of the first, with two outs and Kuramochi on second, Umemiya face Miyuki. He corners the batter and throws his power curve for the strike, but Miyuki hits the pitch and send the ball to the center field. Miyuki gets on base while Kuramochi reaches home. Umemiya face Maezono next, who hit long to the left field baseline, and Miyuki reach home. At Furuya's at-bat, Umemiya made the batter hit short with a straight. He is later struck out by Furuya's splitters during his next at-bat. Seidou however, continue their attack and by the bottom of the seventh, Ugumori lags behind by five points. The players gather on the mound and a messenger tells Umemiya of Matsubara's message that Umemiya will be penalized for each point lost.Manga chapter 281 The crowd cheer for Umemiya who strike out the batters. On top of the eighth, Umemiya is at bat once again. He thinks back at the time of Matsubara's accident and the latter sharing his dream of going to Koshien. Inspired by Matsubara's strong will, Umemiya hits Furuya's low splitter and the ball goes between the right and centerfield. He gets on base and then home after the next batter hits Furuya's pitch. Ugumori continue their attack and eventually puts Seidou in a position of no outs with bases loaded. Seidou loses another two points and Ugumori is just behind by one run. On top of the ninth, Umemiya face Sawamura. The first pitch is a ball to the inside, followed by an outside pitch which Umemiya hits, but fouls. Umemiya thinks that Sawamura's pitches aren't half bad, and he's all pumped up. The next pitch is an outside ball which Umemiya try to hit, only to get himself cornered. The next pitch is a high outside ball. Umemiya try to provoke Sawamura with his determination and intensity, reminding Sawamura of the dead ball from the final with Inashiro. Sawamura regain his focus and he throws a breaking ball. Umemiya hits and the ball bounces to Sawamura, who quickly throws to Kuramochi, and Kuramochi to first, outing Umemiya. With the double play, Ugumori lost in the third round of the tournament. Pitcher’s data Player Statistics Trivia *Favorite food : Menchi-KatsuMenchi-Katsu is a breaded and deep-fried ground meat cutlet or croquette; a fried meat cake., Nao's buttocks. *Best Subject : Music *He has respect for Koumoto Hiroto (a rock singer) and Mashima Masatoshi (a guitarist). *Umemiya's nickname is "Ume-chan." *His hobbies include music appreciation, piano, and bikes. Quotes *"''Ohhh, person outside! Are you god?"Umemiya in chapter 273. *"Ahhh, I thought I would gonna die there. Why does human spirit become so frail when there's no toilet paper, I wonder?"Umemiya in chapter 273. *"He's a good pitcher. I can understand why the audience wants to cheer for him."'''Miyuki about Umemiya in chapter 281. Gallery Ume-chan.png References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Pitcher Category:Ugumori High School